An Unexpected Turn of Events
by Alice in Plaid
Summary: After being kicked out of Beauxbatons/kickass/ what is Mandy to do? Maybe go to Hogwarts and kick some more ass? I think so. Rated T for LANGUAGE/I've already made that pretty evident/ :D


**Heheh... So I'm back... And never finished my other fic... And don't know if I will... WEEEELL ANYWAY I really had the urge to write this fic so I hope whoever's reading this likes it :)**

**The year is 2010 in this- over 12 years since my pal Voldy was defeated :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING JK ROWLING MENTIONS IN HER BOOKS. IF I DID I'D HAVE A PET NARWHAL AND UNLIMITED YORK PEPPERMINT PATTIES.**

* * *

"NORMANDY!"

"Coming Mama."

"Hurry up!"

"Yes Mama." I swept down the stairs dreading whatever my mother could possibly want with me(or maybe she made cookies!). Reaching the lavishly furnished parlor I laid eyes upon what I had been fearing these past few days. A pale blue letter framed with lace(for that touch of exaggeration) was trembling in my mother's grip. She shot me a terrifying glare.

"What. Is. This."

"Mama-"

"Normandy Fay DeBoyce, how, in the name of god, could you possibly be expelled from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic? I thought I raised you better than this. You and your sister earn the valedictorian title every year, are favored by all of your professors, and you both are involved in multiple extra-curricular activities, so tell me, WHAT. IS. THIS." She was absolutely fuming. I could hear the letter slowly ripping between her two shaking hands.

"Mama, please, understand, I-" I was cut off by a sharp slap to my face.

"_Mon dieu! _Do you know what I went through to get us here? You, Victoire, and I? I worked myself to the bone and got us all THIS(she gestured wildly to the expensive décor surrounding us) after that- that _scum_ of a man left us! A-and now you go and- and RUIN EVERYTHING!" My mother broke down, heaving and sobbing on the floor, I rushed to her side holding my stinging cheek.

"Shhh… Shhh… Mama please don't cry… I'm sorry… It'll be okay. I'll find somewhere to go- it'll be-" I was cut off by the sound of Victoire (Tori, as I liked to call her) descending the stairs. She spoke calmly and with determination.

"Mama. I myself can reassure you that Normandy should be held in no way responsible for her expulsion. The removal of her from the academy was unjust." Mama looked up to Tori with a blank expression.

"Take your sister upstairs Victoire."

"Yes Mama." Tori grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs. I watched her back warily, preparing for her next move. After reaching my bedroom-

"Holy shit Mandy did you see THAT? I've NEVER seen Mama cry like that! Da-yuuumn glad _I _wasn't the reason for that." She stuck out her tongue and mussed up my hair.

"Wow Tori. Our mother's having an emotional breakdown a few storeys down and you're doing… this?" Still I couldn't help but laugh. Sure we may sound pretty horrible but my sister and I always try to stay positive even if it makes us seem a bit… strange...

"Um, yupp. Got a problem? You know, maybe you'll get invited to study at Durmstrang Institute! You'd really fit in!" (I hope someone gets that and my attempt wasn't just wasted ;P)

Smacking her upside the head I chuckled, "I can't tell if you're calling me masculine or a whore." I sat down at my vanity and began to brush at my now tangled curly blond hair. My sister leaned on my shoulders. The two reflections in the mirror looked quite similar. Both had piercing, icy blue eyes and curly blond hair. The only difference was my sisters more mature face and shorter hair. Most called my sister and me beautiful…

Meh. Whatever.

Anyway I realized the features on Tori's face twisted a bit. "What's up Tori?"

"Well… I only saw what everyone else saw on the last day of school. I just happened to notice that you were under the Imperious charm… What really happened that day?"

Memories came flooding back.

"_Normy!" I turned around with a pained expression on my face._

"_Jocelyn, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't like being called that?" A frown tugged at her lips._

"_B-but Fifi and I gave you that name special…" _

_I mentally vomited. Jocelyn and I had made best friends in our first year of Beauxbatons but after an exchange student, Fifi, came along, things started to change between us. I would see them going on shopping and lunch dates during our weekend breaks without ever mentioning it to me and whenever I did happen to be present, Fifi would be sure to bring up as many of her and Jocelyn's inside jokes as possible. Essentially, I had lost my best friend in my third year. _

_But then I started to notice Fifi's strange behavior around me… I had never really minded her personality before but she would shoot me glares in class and whenever I tried to speak… She would tell Jocelyn things I had 'said'… It just got weird… _

"_JOCELYN DEARRR! Oh and hi Normy." The girl of my nightmares herself gave me a sickeningly sweet smile._

"_Hi Fifi-"Jocelyn nudged me to the side._

"_Oh. My. God. Fi did you see that new video Justin came out with?" I groaned, deciding not to voice my opinion on their muggle idol, Justin Bubbler- or maybe it was Booboo…_

"_OHMYGOD YESSS! He's so freaking hot! I really felt like he was singing to me!" I snorted. "Hm? What was that Normy?" Back to that horrible thing stretched across her face…_

"_Huh? Had a sneeze there. Pardon me." Jocelyn looked at me disgusted._

"_Ewww are you, like, contagious or something?" I looked at her with a blank expression for a moment and turned and walked away. Finally bored of their conversation._

_It was here at last. The final day of school. I had made it through without any real problems with my 'friends'. Now all that was left was the feast._

_I sat at my year's table, bored to death and watching the paintings move about the walls with disinterest. I heard sniggering and whispering behind me._

_"Nah, if we're sneaky enough about it no one will ever know, Joss!" I could hear Fifi hissing._

_"B-but isn't that kinda extreme? I mean, she did call me a dumb slut but this could actually get her in a lot trouble, a-and it's an unforgiveable… We're not even supposed to know those yet…"_

_"She deserves it! No one calls my best friend something like that and gets away with it! You're being waaay too nice to her Jocelyn. And because of that popular belief we'll be overlooked by the professors and everything will be blamed on her!"_

_"Well… I guess…"_

_"Look I'll take care of everything… Imperio!" After the whisper I felt myself stand up. Confused I looked down and realized that my body was in fact moving without my control. I screamed but no sound came out. I had to sit back as if in an audience watching as I strutted to the front of the largely occupied room, smacked the headmistress' own food in her face, and spit out vulgarities… _

_It was horrible. I then rushed to the fireplace in the back of the dining hall and flooed to my house, in the process catching a glimpse of Fifi giggling with glee at our table beside a nervous Jocelyn. After arriving home I was in control of my body once more yet filled with terror and nausea. I kept totally silent about the event and Tori didn't press me on it, no doubt being able to predict the displeasure it would cause me to recount such events._

After being filled in, Tori groaned. "Those nasty little bit-"

"I know Tori. I know."

"Well why don't we tell the board? They'll definitely do something about this."

I looked down at my lap. "No. Let's not even bother. It won't be written on my permanent record so what do I care…."

"Are you serious? You're going to be expelled if we don't do something!" I turned to my sister.

"I guess I'd rather have it this way. Life at Beauxbatons was awful all this year. Maybe I'll get lucky and find a new start-" and just then, as if planned, an unknown barn owl swooped in through my balcony. Tori and I observed it curiously as it carefully dropped a sealed letter at my feet. I picked it up and read the address…

Normandy F. DeBoyce

3rd Storey Bedroom with the Balcony

6 Rue Auvray

Cherbourg-Octeville, France

Interested, I opened the envelope and removed the parchment within.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Dear Ms. DeBoyce,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you will be beginning your studies here late I will personally take you to the castle a few days early so as to be introduced to the school and to be sorted into whichever house you are deemed fit to reside in. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment as well as a permission slip to be signed by a parental guardian so you may travel to the village of Hogsmeade during the weekends and breaks.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 20 so I may be sure to meet up with you.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
Fourth-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

4. Casual and formal apparel if such an occasion arises  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

(AKA WHERE I STARTED SKIMMING)  
You should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 4)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Intermediate's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection Edition 2  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, advanced size 3'1/2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

SECOND YEARS AND UP ARE PERMITTED BROOMSTICKS

A smile slowly formed upon my lips as I read. Tori laughed heartily and patted me on the back. She beamed, "Looks like you're gonna be studying with some brits my dear."

* * *

**Like? Dislike? Please let me know in a review :) **


End file.
